


Music room three’s magical piano

by Saccharine_Seductress



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Fourth Wall, Inspired by Music, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Seductress/pseuds/Saccharine_Seductress
Summary: Ouran Academy’s Host Club was situated in Music room three.  At the end of the Northern hallway, on the top floor of the South Wing. The music “room” was, in actuality, a suite, with three rooms attached to its lovely salon. But the room was in fact a music room with a piano hidden away behind a curtain most days.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Everyone, Fujioka Haruhi/Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Original Character(s), Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have links to songs that you can play as you read. they are part of the reading experience.

Ouran Academy’s Host Club was situated in Music room three. At the end of the Northern hallway, on the top floor of the South Wing. It’s pink and white ceiling make the marble walls glow with blush tones when the curtains were drawn. The music “room” was, in actuality, a suite, with three rooms attached to its lovely salon. The furniture was of high-quality materials that made them durable enough to withstand all the shenanigans that happened in that space. But the furniture was also comfortable and inviting. The chairs and sofas gave the proper lumbar support for the perfect tea party. The day bed was soft and hugged the body in the most pleasant way. The gold fixtures around the room captured the eye and glittered faintly every sunset.  
But the room was in fact a music room with a piano hidden away behind a curtain most days. The piano loved to hear all the raucous speeches made by the King, the declarations of undying love between the brothers. The soft clacking of a keyboard and the clinking of glasses and scraping of dessert plates were also a welcome sound. On occasion the sound of a girl fainting managed to penetrate the curtain and let the piano feel a swell of musical notes trying to break out of it’s rarely used strings. The raw emotions of the girls who fawned over the Host club were almost enough to make the piano happy. Almost. It dearly missed having someone practice on its ebony and ivory keys. The king would play on occasion at the request of his patrons, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy the lonely Piano.  
The piano felt itself slowly fading away with each passing day it wasn’t played. Then one day, as it started to drift away into sleep, it heard a loud crash. The crunching of porcelain, and the sound of protestation. Then finally, resignation. The piano drifted away and the next time he woke up, he heard a new sound, this time, coming from him.  
  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oR1OpQSy-o  
  
The piano could feel the notes pouring out from his keys, but there wasn’t anyone playing him. The keys were moving all on their own!!! The song he was playing was new to him, it wasn’t even a song her knew, but the keys were moving, the pedals depressed and lifted in time.  
The piano felt himself whole again. Truly serving his purpose at last. An unplayed piano was nothing more than a bit wood and metal. As the music swelled around the room he could feel the words come into existence around him, echoing through the universe:  
_Make someone happy,_  
Make just one someone happy,  
And you will be happy, too. __


	2. Non Je Ne Regrette Rien

The piano, having blasted forth its final cords sighed happily to itself, enjoyed the notes that reverberated against the walls of music room three. The hosts looked at the piano with stunned silence for a few moments.

“What the hell was _that _?!” Hikaru blurted out. The spell was broken, and the other hosts abruptly shifted their gaze to the copper haired twins who were hiding behind a sofa holding each other and shaking. “It seems we have a self-playing piano in the room” Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. “Odd, I don’t remember ordering one. Hrm… well, we might benefit from having ambient music playing while the guests are here. Still… Which one of you had it brought in?”__

__“It’s called a player piano, Kyoya. And it wasn’t me, that’s for sure. If someone is going to serenade the guests, it’s going to be me! Not a machine!” Tamaki flipped his hair and let out a huff as he stared at the piano, already worried he would be upstaged by the inanimate object. “This pile of wood can’t possibly play with as much passion as I can!”_ _

__“Tamaki-senpai… are you jealous of a piano?” Haruhi said with one side of her face scrunched up in disbelief._ _

__“I would never be jealous of a Piano! I am the true musician!!! And I’ll prove it right now” Tamaki threw off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he stomped towards the piano. “I’ll show my little girl who the real artist is!”_ _

__“You really don’t need to do that Boss” the twins said in unison. Tamaki sat at the bench and tried to pull up the lid to the keyboard. “The darn thing won’t budge!!! Mori- Senpai help me get this thing open!” Mori let out a low grunt of disapproval and slowly walked over to help the noodle-armed king of music room three._ _

__https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR6okNpCoSA_ _

__

__

__As soon as Mori reached for the lid it started to play again. This time a soft song that tinkled the back of Mori’s mind, just out of the edge of recognition. The bench scrapped the floor and it was pushed back as Tamaki stood up and it clattered behind him. Honey ran up to Tamaki and climbed onto his back, embracing his friend. Tamaki wobbled and Mori caught him before setting him back down on the bench. The room filled with the sounds of softly tinkling keys._ _

__“Please turn it off.” Was all Tamaki could say before his breath caught with tears. The piano stopped immediately, and the room was deathly quiet. Kyoya neared himself to Haruhi and said, “It was his mothers’ favorite song. His nightly lullaby”._ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a few days and I decided to try it out. I hope you like it!


End file.
